


Anyone Who Ever Loved...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jenny and Shirley get... intimate.





	Anyone Who Ever Loved...

“Anyone who ever loved, could look at me  
And know that I love you  
Anyone who ever dreamed, could look at me  
And know I dream of you  
Knowing I love you so...”

The words flow from behind her and yet, she doesn’t feel the need to turn. She knows who it is, the same person it has always been. Jenny. 

She has been waiting peacefully here for a while, and now, finally, Jenny is home. She can hear the other woman’s breathing catch and she can’t help but smile. She knew this would work. Her hair, a lovely light brown shade, falls flatteringly around her face, her smile soft as she looked at Jenny, warmth radiating from rich brown eyes. She knows she is nearly completely bared to Jenny, but she doesn’t care...

“You are... exquisite.”

“Well, thank you Darling...”

Shirley is smiling even as she pushes coppery hair out of the other woman’s eyes, using her light grip on Jenny’s hair to pull her closer, clearly seeking something. Jenny had been only too happy to kiss her, her hands ever so light at Shirley’s waist, keeping her still even as she let the kiss slip from soft to passionate. 

The way that things progress is sweet, tender, but passionate. Jenny has always known how to put Shirley at ease and, even as she moves away to pour them both glasses of champagne, settling Shirley beside her on the fireside rug, a rug made of soft fake fur, they both know how the night will progress.

They talk, they kiss, they drink and they eat, but eventually neither of them can really hold back from each other, they want this, and they will have it. Shirley smiles encouragingly at Jenny even as she helps her undress, her own robe coming easily undone under Jenny’s careful attentions. Jenny takes control almost instantly. 

Jenny’s lips caress their way down Shirley’s jawline and onto her neck, pausing at Shirley’s collarbone before travelling slowly lower. Jenny is taking her time, but they both know what they want. 

Jenny’s attentions are still gentle even as she moves to focus, first on Shirley’s breasts, both hands and lips teasing her until she can’t keep her hands from Jenny’s flame-red hair, urging her lower gently. 

Jenny knows exactly where to kiss, and where to caress, to get a reaction. Shirley gives her reactions, soft, sweet but honest. By the time that Jenny is focusing on nothing but pleasure, taking it from giving Shirley her pleasure, they are both just slightly less gentle, but still sweet and careful with one another. 

Shirley is shivering by the time she is finished and Jenny can’t help her smile as she kisses her way up Shirley’s body, her words almost purred.

“I could spend forever like this...”


End file.
